


Colorblindness For One

by KamenRiderAccel



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderAccel/pseuds/KamenRiderAccel
Summary: Donghun is shown color by his friends giving explinations of each color.





	Colorblindness For One

Donghun is completely colorblind. All he ever seen was black and white. There are days he wishes he could see all the reds and blues and greens. Just thinking about the colors makes Donghun sad. Everything Donghun sees is just like the old TVs and he hates it.

Donghun's friends are currently planning a way where they can show the young man the colors without him having to see them. They had each chose a color to show.

Donghun is with Junhee first. The younger male is going to show the color pink. The color pink stands for beauty and friendship. This is going to be simple for Junhee. The two were already best friends.

"Donghun, wanna know what pink looks like?" Junhee asks the older male. Donghun looks at Junhee with his sad eyes.

"You know I can't see colors right?" Donghun tells his friend. Junhee looks at Donghun with a smile.

"Thats why we planned to show you through actions and words what colors are like. Seeing a dull world sucks," Junhee answers the other. Donghun is shocked from what his friend just said. "Today is the day I show you the color Pink."

"This will be intresting," says Donghun. The older male then looks at Junhee waiting for the idea of pink.

"Mine is pretty easy, you see how our friendship is, this is pink," Junhee explains. Donghun looks up at him with a blank look on his face.

"Friendship is pink?"Donghun asks and the younger male nods.

"Yes Donghun," replies Junhee. He two continued their day as Donghun thought about what color he will learn tomorrow.

 

The next day arrives faster then Donghun had thought. He is ready to learn today. He is paired with the love birds today. Byeongkwan and Sehyoon is always being too affectionate in Donghun's eyes.

Three were walking down the street to go to the local cafe that was close to their dorm. The cafe was small compared to others around here. Donghun likes it already with how quiet it is inside the smalll cafe. Donghun feels like he is third wheeling in this situation.

The two lovebirds went to the counter to order as Donghun went to sit down. He didn't like the feeling he has. He gets nervous in social places. People could tell he was colorblind due to not knowing what color was which and which for clothing. The colors probably never matched but all Donghun could see was dirfferent shades of grey, black and white. There is no other colors in Donghun's world.

It didn't take them long to sit down at the table and join Donghun. The oldest was ready to see what his friends were going to teach him. The two had smiles on their faces and it makes Donghun seem lonely since he has nobody to act cute with.

"What am I being showed? Junhee told me you guys were going to try and show me colors," Donghun asks the two lovebirds. Sehyoon looks up at him with a small smile.

"Im supposed to show red and kwan shows blue but then we get to show purple as well," Sehyoon explains.

"Red, but isnt that like caution and danger?" Donghun asks. Sehyoon nods in aggreement.

"There is another meaning to red and im going to show you that meaning," Sehyoon replies.

"What meaning is that?" Donghun asks.

"Passion. Like how hard we work for our fans,"Sehyoon told the older man.

"And that adds into my color, blue," Byeongkwan explained. Donghun looks at Sehyoon's boyfriend.

"Kwan has an easy color to do," Sehyoon scoffs. Byeongkwan then pinches Sehyoon on th arm making the other squeal like a squirrel. It was funny to Donghun.

"What is your color? "Donghun asks his friend. Byeongkwan turns towards Donghun and smiles.

"Blue," he answers. Donghun raised an eyebrow.

"Blue is sad though,"Donghun tells his friend. Byeongkwan just shakes his head.

"Theres more meanings to blue. Im gonna tell you confidence," Byeongkwan tells him.

"Like when we go on stage?" Donghun asks.

"Yes," Byeongkwan replied.

"Which became our passion. Performing on stage is our passion. Its our version of purple," Sehyoon and Byeongkwan tells him in unison.

The two then start eating which left Donghun in his thoughts. The eldest is starting to see color through words. He may be colorblind, but he is understanding all the other colors through what his friends were doing.

Being able to "see" color is his favorite thing. Donghun is happy to finally understand what each color was, not by sight but by actions and words. Donghun is surprised how many colors he can see just by what his friends showed him. He wondered what Yuchan was going to do to show the last two colors he could think of.

 

Yuchan and Donghun were in the dorm by themselves as the other three went to get food from a local store. The two are currently on the couch watching a show. Donghun was confused with whats going on in the show, he was distracted by his thoughts. How was Yuchan going to show him yellow and green besides using the sun and green lights.

The eldest of the two didn't know how he was gonna do it. The ways his friends were coming up with ways to show him was getting to be more intresting. Yuchan was the only one left to share colors.

"Hyung," Donghun turned to th youngest of the group.

"Yes chanshine?" Donghun answers the maknae.

Today I have the last of the main colors to show you," Yuchan tells him. Donghun just nods with what the youngest says.

"So how will i get to see these colors, Chanshine?"Donghun asks. Yuchan thinks for a few moments.

"You are very happy to learn arent you, hyung?" Yuchan proclaims. Donghun eagerly shook his head in a yes manner.

"Yes I am Chanshine. Im ready to see it all" Donghun jokes. The two then laugh at what the eldest had said.

"That cheerfulness you have is yellow, hyung," Yuchan tol Donghun. Donghun smiles at the maknae.

"Now you show me green right?" Donghun asked. The two sat there for a few moments.

Yuchan sat there watching the tv so donghun was left alone for a while. He then tries to think of what green is by himself. Green had multiple possibilities just like the other colors did. Donghun knew that bravery was a version of green.

"Isn't green something like bravery or relaxation?" Donghun asks after a few moments.

"Thats exactly what it is, hyung!" Yuchan was surprised Donghun guessed right.

"I'm surprised. I thought i was going to get it wrong," Donghun replies in a surprised tone. The two laugh afterwards and continue watching television.

Donghun understood all the colors now. His friends showed him in a special way and Donghun loved every bit of it. He was glad they did that for him. His world may be black and white through his eyes, he could see colors by actions.


End file.
